Conventionally, air cushion vehicles having automatic ground surface following partition plates have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Such an air cushion vehicle has a movable plate attached to a fixing plate via a guide rail, the fixing plate being attached downward from a body of the air cushion vehicle. The air cushion vehicle has a wing end plate provided at a small wing which is provided at a lower end of the movable plate. Thereby, in this air cushion vehicle, even if a ground surface is not flat, an air cushion is efficiently generated due to lifting force provided by the small wing, and resistance due to swirls and resistance due to contact with the ground surface are reduced.
Further, an amphibious vehicle having a wheel side surface cover (for example, see Patent Literature 2), and an amphibious vehicle having a side surface vertical plate (for example, see Patent Literature 3) have been proposed. In these amphibious vehicles, the wheel side surface cover or the side surface vertical plate, which is provided to cover the wheels, prevents foreign matter from going into the vehicle main body from a side surface of the vehicle.